


My Name

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), movie and game universe combined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: "Why won't you call me by my name?"





	My Name

“Why won’t you call me by my name?”

“I’m sorry… but what do you mean?”

“Don’t act confused. You call everyone by their name, everyone except me. Why? What is so wrong with me that you refuse to call me by my name?”

“There is nothing wrong with you, Your Highness. I just…” *heavy sigh*

“You just… you just what? Refuse to call me by my name, even though I have insisted you call me by it, even though I have asked you repeatedly to drop the ‘Your Highness’ and just treat me like a person...”

“I can’t call you by your name… You know who you were named for… I...” *another heavy sigh*

“My grandfather and his champion.”

“Your grandfather and… he was more than just your grandfather’s champion… he was my…”

“Archmage… Khadgar, who was he to you?”

“He was my…” *another heavy sigh* “He was my world, for lack of a better term. He was my everything… and when he was killed...”

“I didn’t know.”

“No one did. We never… we kept it private.”

“Why? No one would have cared. No one would have thought badly of you.”

“Your Highness… you can’t say that, you don’t have all the facts.”

“Then explain it to me. Please.”

“He’d had a son. Callan was about the age you are now when we met. I was… I was younger than him.” *a pause* “But even that wouldn’t have been questioned, I was an adult. What would have been questioned was the fact of who I was, who he was. He was the Regent Lord of Stormwind… and I was, due to my training and the death of Medivh, the new Guardian. In those days… well it was expected for the Guardian to remain celibate.”

“But those rules no longer exist.”

“True, very true, but at the time… and even if those rules hadn’t been in place… it wasn’t the right time. We were at war, Stormwind had just lost its King… we… we’d both lost so much… and...” *pause for a deep breath* “He’d lost his two closest friends, his son, and someone we both trusted in less than a week’s time, he was forced into taking a role he didn’t want… because he had to, he had to try and protect,” *gestures* “all of this for their memory, for your father, for… Anyway… we didn’t have long together… not really. He was killed and I… I fought in his name… I let myself… when he died a part of him died with me.”

“Forgive me, I had no idea. I shouldn’t have demanded you call me by my name.”

*shaky laughter* “You didn’t know, how could you. Forgive me, Your Highness. I’m a broken old man who is taking out his frustration on an innocent who knew no better.”

“Khadgar… you’re not broken. You’re battered, and bruised, and have been through things I can’t even begin to imagine, but you’re not broken. You’re one of the strongest men I’ve ever known. And I know you might not ever call me by my name, but… I understand. If our positions were reversed I’d feel the same way.”

*nodding, then turns to walk away* “Farewell, young King, you are wiser than your years.”

“Until we meet again, Archmage. And… he’ll be waiting for you on the other side. I just know it.”

*sound of choked off tears* “I hope you are right.”


End file.
